coleniafandomcom-20200215-history
SuperEthos (5.0)
SuperEthos (AKA Ethot) has been a player on Colenia since early 5.0. He has done numerous questionable things, but he has left his mark on the server nonetheless. Also, he wrote his own article. 5.0 Madagascar (The First One) SuperEthos began playing Colenia after seeing Japanese Mapping's video advertisement for the server. He quickly grew fond of the server, and thus decided to create a nation on the island of Madagascar. At this time, Ethos had zero idea about Slimefun or other plugins, but he made a capital nonetheless. He invited a few people into the faction, most of which were disloyal and stone from him. But Madagascar was a decently well-off nation with Rome even guaranteeing its independence. Siddiqia and Ethos Ethos got sick in mid-late February with the flu, and thus didn't play Colenia for a week or so. When he came back, he saw that the UnitedSiddiqianEmpire (AKA Persia), under BigDealRahil, had colonized the southern end of Madagascar. Ethos did not like this, and he proceeded to tell them to screw off. They didn't. Soon after, Rahil messaged Ethos about assimilating Madagascar into his empire. Ethos didn't want to accept, but he knew the alternative: eventual war, destruction, and humiliation. So Ethos reluctantly accepted and disbanded Madagascar. But Ethos wasn't going to let the Siddiqians get away with what they had done. Ethos knew that many people, specifically the Romans, disliked the Siddiqian Empire, and that Rahil trusted his members way too much. So Ethos developed a plan: he would steal Siddiqia's items, take them to Madagascar, and declare independence so he could call in Rome and crush Siddiqia. Unfortunately, Ethos was discovered, and the Siddiqians seemed close to conflict. Thus, Ethos called the Romans (and the Maratha Empire, who wanted Pakistan) to a "crusade" against the Siddiqians, occupying their capital and creating a valley of crosses to symbolize their presence. Rahil, pressured by the forces in his lands, let Ethos have his independence, but had his capital city torn down — after the land was given to Ethos by treaty. This infuriated Ethos, but a certain Polish officer by the name of AlexzTMM disliked Ethos' insiding, and thus pledged to support the Siddiqians in rearmament. However, after learning of information regarding Siddiqia, he backed out. Madagascar (The Second One) Ethos returned to Madagascar to rebuild his capital block by block; nothing had been spared by the Siddiqians. However, Ethos worked diligently, and in a week or so's time, he had mostly rebuilt the city. However, a player by the name of Allenson wanted to make Madagascar, and Ethos reacted to this with hostility. Unfortunately, Allenson was a friend of the leader of Rome, and thus called Rome into the resulting war. Ethos was butted off the island by force, and Allenson was installed as the leader of Madagascar. Mexico Ethos left Madagascar in search of a place to call home. He found this in the mountains of Mexico, where he created a faction: the Mexican State. He found a small abandoned port and called it home. Ethos then began construction on the Sun Pyramid — his largest and most prized build. The pyramid had a 60 by 60 base and was made entirely of cobblestone. To this day, the Pyramid still stands, and you can visit it in Southern Mexico. It became Ethos' hub, where he learned about Slimefun and the usefulness of farming as a means of financial gain. Ethos also purchased Emerald rank soon after starting the pyramid's construction. Mexico prospered under Ethos for a few weeks until its members (except Ethos) became inactive, and Ethos decided to disband Mexico in mid-March. From here, Ethos looked to Europe for a home; he had claimed Venice right before Mexico's death, and he saw the splendors of European nations. So he wanted to live there, and live there he would. Dacia and Germania Ethos joined the OrthodoxImperium shortly after disbanding Mexico, invited by happy/sadorthodox. Ethos learned about the usefulness of mining while in Dacia as well as the proper way to act in Europe. However, redkomde (AKA bluekom), Kaiser of Germania, had invited Ethos to jjoin his faction, and Ethos simply couldn't bring himself to refuse. So Ethos said goodbye to the OrthodoxImperium and joined Germania. He quickly saw just how strong European powers were, learning about advanced Slimefun and better building while there. Ethos somewhat built up the city of Frankfurt, where he would create 5.0's first player-made shop as well as a blaze grinder. (The shop still stands, but most of it was raided/bombed by Euro during his rebellion.) Ethos also learned about Movecraft while in Germania, and he would build the Germans three ships at his custom-built port at Wilhelmshaven: The DKS Bluekom, Sturm, und Blitz. This, however, was stopped when AlexzTMM deposed bluekom during a communist revolution he may or may not have made up. Ethos was enraged; at this time, he didn't like Alex at all, and so Ethos once again devised a plan. He would build a wall along the Rhine River and declare independence once again, rallying nations such as the USA and TPU to his side, along with whoever else would support him. However, these plans never occurred, as Ethos decided to simply leave Germania after Cloud, Kaiserin of Germany at the time, discouraged his rebellion and let him go peacefully. So Ethos once again left a faction for another. But this time, Ethos would feel more at home than ever. Rome and Copenhagen Ethos joined Rome, an old ally of his, right after leaving Germania (which later united with Poland), and Ethos quickly began to like the nation. It was just as strong as Germania, but it was much more laid-back and fun. Ethos needed a break from the stress of European politics, and Rome was just the place for that. Ethos took governorship of Carthage, which he rebuilt into a decent-looking city, polishing up its walls, roads, and lighting. But when Denmark suddenly became unclaimed along with part of Sweden, Ethos had a brilliant idea. Ethos began claiming the Danish Islands (and later parts of Western Sweden) for Rome; however, Ethos intended to turn the land into its own country. Ethos set up a home roughly near Copenhagen and began building around it. The city grew prosperous over the weeks, and it became Ethos' playground. He learned about electricity, cactus farming, and other forms of farming. He built the Colenia Museum of Art and Culture, which features various rare artifacts, map arts, and player heads that display Colenia's history and societies. He also constructed Skadoskia Tower, which was roughly 100 blocks tall and featured eight stories of space. '6.0' Byzantium The 6.0 reset for Ethos could be summed up, essentially, in one word: Byzantium. After preclaiming Greece in the Accords, Ethos proceeded to claim land aorund himself until he came up against the strongest power in the region: Bulgaria. Far more advanced and backed by AlexzTMM, one of the strongest Colenia players at the time, Ethos was on the brink of war. Yet somehow, after Ethos and Alexz went through much negotiation, the two countries ended up merging into the Greco-Bulgarian Union. That country proceeded to grow into a sizable empire after the fall of Turkey, with the Union claiming the city of Constantinople. The Union then went on to claim land in the upper Balkans and Crimea, leading to the largest single land empire in the world at the time. The faction went under many names, from the Byzantine Empire to the Ottomans, yet Ethos stayed in the faction the entire reset. With beleata74 and kishetate working on Slimefun at first, Ethos used their resources to work on a massive Slimefun complex that would turn Ethos from a sub-par Slimefun user to a true veteran of the plugin. BIG One day, Ethos was in a call with East, Munyvian, Dictat0r, and WoaGoku. The five members decided to create an international union to top all unions: BIG. BIG stands for three things: Berlin International Gaming, Britain-Italy-Greece, and Byzantium Is Gay. The faction came to be known as the "second Angevin", due to its large amount of staff members and the fact that it basically had the strength of three powerful nations in one. The nation lasted all the way until the end of the reset. 6.2 6.2 was an uneventful time for Ethos. Being the Duke of Sardinia in the nation of Piedmont-Sardinia, Ethos did some building here and there. Yet most of Ethos' time was spent doing other things with the Colenia staff, especially without Slimefun or any semblance of international politics in the reset. Yet one very important thing happened to Ethos in 6.2: he was elected Community Delegate, marking the beginning of his tenure as staff. 7.0 The Second BIG Ethos was one of the initial members of the second nation of BIG, also known as the Union of the Maghreb, led by WoaGoku. 7.0 saw Ethos become a Moderator, as well as truly cement himself in Colenia history as an influential and respected member. Yet Ethos began to tire of mindless building, brewery, and chat moderating. So he started to become friendly with a group of players who had bested him in an earlier war: the Owoist Alliance. He joined them on a new knockoff server of Colenia, one called World War MC. Geographica and the Owoists World War MC became a playground for the Owoist Alliance, with the group "convincing" staff to sell gravel, coal, and nether quartz in the shop GUI. The group quickly became the strongest faction on the server, known as Koworea. Yet Koworea would soon move to Spain and become Aragowon after the Toycat Boom of World War MC; or, rather, what it had been renamed to: Geographica. Ethos declined to join the Aragowonese, but he did join the HolyRomanEmpire that the Owoists created after the Mapperific incident on the server in which the server files were wiped. More importantly, however, Ethos was still Colenia staff, yet Colenia was suffering greatly. Geographica had become far more powerful than Colenia had ever expected, and now all Ethos and the other staff could do was sit back and watch as their server faded into memory... or so Ethos initially thought. Ethos eventually came up with a plan: technically leave Colenia staff, but stay in touch, infiltrate Geographica's staff team, and collect intel and cause as much chaos as possible while doing so. The operation went well, with Ethos being accepted into the Geographica staff team, albeit with much effort and time. The Owoists, meanwhile, grew to be the masters of the game, and started to gain a reputation as the greatest single force in not just Geographica, but the emerging greater geopolitical server community. They branched out from Geographica to attack its knockoff servers, causing chaos and destruction wherever they went. Ethos would eventually quit the Geographica staff team, his mission complete, and return to Colenia, where he would be reinstaterd as staff and subsequently promoted to Administrator. Ethos then began to prepare for the 7.5 reset on Colenia while also establishing himself as a notable member of the geopolitical community. As for the Owoists, they set their sights on Colenia, hoping to strike down those who had held them down earlier in their history on Colenia. Yet their focus gradually shifted to taking down Colenia as a whole. Their relationship with Ethos was shaky; their leader, zoupow, and Ethos had a confusing, but somewhat close, dynamic, while most of the other members considered him an annoying, but powerful, enemy. With 7.5 approaching, the relationship between the group and Ethos, and Colenia as a whole, was sure to excite. 7.5 France/Angevin Mk. 2/Britannia Initially, Ethos had stated that he wanted to be France in 7.5. Yet as it became clear that Ethos couldn't guarantee all of France for himself, he instead chose to become England, complete with its medieval territory in Normandy. Ethos would then go on to claim all of northern France, Scotland, Wales, and the Benelux, naming himself Angevin, with its historical capital of Anjou. Ethos hoped that he would be recognized as a power by Colenia, with such a terrifying legacy behind the nation of Angevin on Colenia; yet, as it turned out, nobody seemed to care. So, after moving the capital back to London, Ethos renamed Angevin to Britannia, which it remains as today. The nation sold off the Benelux to Rattabak, and gained a near union-like relationship with its neighbor, Ireland. Ethos quickly sped through Slimefun, quickly becoming one of the most technologically advanced nations on the server. Today, Britannia is considered a world power by most, and its future looks bright... save for the Iwiberians to the south, led by the Owoist Alliance, albeit without its former head, zoupow. The Iwiberians are incredibly strong, though prone to squabbling and occasional rule-breaking. Only time will tell what shall happen with Ethos and the Britannians, though one thing is for sure: it will be something to watch.Category:Members